parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy (Inside Out)
Joy is the protagonist of the 2015 Disney/Pixar feature film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. She always strives to remain joyful, hence her name, and is the leader of Riley's emotions. She is often seen in spoofs by J.B Eagle and Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia Parody Appearances *Jeannie - I Dream of Jeannie *Sawyer - Cats Don't Dance *Ariel - The Little Emotion *Thomas or Rosie - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Lille Lightship - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina or Toadette - Super Mario Bros. *Miles "Tails" Prower, Princess Sally Acorn or Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog *Penelope Pitstop - Wacky Races/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Gorgeous Gurinder - Horrid Henry *Jerry - Oh and Joy: The Movie *Jigglypuff - Pokemon *Dumbo - Dumbo *Sandy Cheeks - SpongeBob SquarePants *Angelica Pickles - Rugrats *Isabella Garcia Shapiro - Phineas and Ferb *Dory - Finding Alvin *Tinker Bell - Peter Pan *Tiff - Kirby *Teddy Duncan - Good Luck Charlie *K.C Cooper - K.C Undercover *Jessie Prescott - Jessie *Marge Simpson - The Simpsons *Meg Griffin - Family Guy *Sally - Cars *Abby Cadabby - Sesame Street *Helen Parr - The Incredibles *Jessie - Toy Story *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Wreck-It Ralph *Minnie Mouse - Mickey Mouse *Anna - Frozen *Soleil Spacebot - The Spacebots *Princess Sofia - Sofia the First *Goldie Locks and Little Red - Goldie & Bear *Rapunzel - Tangled *Zephie - Chuggington *Gia the Jaguar - Madagascar *April O'Neil - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Lady Tottington - Wallace & Gromit *Roz - Monsters Inc. *Zelda - The Legend of Zelda *Annie Sue Pig - The Muppets *Skipper - Madagascar Series *Raven - Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! Voice Actors: #Amy Poehler - English #Kate Higgins - English #Grey DeLisle - English #Tara Strong - English #Cherami Leigh - English #Yuko Takeuchi - Japanese #Dulce Guerrero- Spanish #Dikla Hadar - Hebrew She plays Marilyn in The Magic Voyage (Jiminy Cricket Style) She plays Gazelle in Toontopia (2017 film) She is a pop star She plays Jerry in Oh and Joy: The Movie She is a mouse She plays Joy (Charlotte's Web) in Dory's Fin She is one of the trio children of Dory She plays Magi Lune in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (InsideOutandTheGoodDinosaur Rules Est. 2003 Style) She is the mother of Magic She plays Matlida in The Angry Cartoons Movie (2017 film) She is a white bird and a teacher She plays Margo in Despicable Me (Joshua's Ideas Style) Portrayals *Inside Out (Coolzdane Style) - Joy is played by Sawyer *Inside Out (MonkeyMovieMaker's Style) - Joy is played by Jeannie (I Dream of Jeannie) *Inside Out (disneystyle172) - Joy is played by Snow White *Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) - Joy is played by Rapunzel *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) - Joy is played by 26 *Inside Out (160 Movies Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Deitch 589 Style), Inside Out (Harley and Tonaway Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 2016 Style) - Joy is played by Pinkie Pie *Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) - Joy is played by Olivia Flaversham *Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) - Joy is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Inside Out (The Conguratulations Chip 'n' Dale Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Digital Resource Style) - Joy is played by Mona *Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style), Inside Out (Super Mario 64 Rules Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Style), Inside Out (1947 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Collection Style), Inside Out (Paper Lobby Trafict Style), Inside Out (1961Movies Style), Inside Out (Super 1961 Style), Inside Out (Sinister Shadows Collection Style), Inside Out (2004 Deitch Style), Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales 5361 Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker and Vesa Silventoinen Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (1954 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Invasion Style, Inside Out (MickeyMouseandCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesSpotlightCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (1962 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesVideoShowVHSRockz Style), Inside Out (1964 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style) & Cartoons/Inside Out - Joy is played by Cheer Bear *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style), Inside Out (Sweety Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker Company Style), Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style), Inside Out (Beastly and Shreeky 61537 Style), Inside Out (Lonesome Disney Style), Inside Out (The Invasion 1967 Style), Inside Out (Ultra Mario & Luigi Style), Inside Out (1996 Deitch Style), Inside Out (1943 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1953 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Invasion Style), Inside Out (1961 Deitch Style), Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney Tunes Style), Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyShowfromthe1960sRockz Style), Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatRockz Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaDude160 Style), Inside Out (TomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style), & Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesRockz Style) - Joy is played by Treat Heart Pig *Inside Out (Figaro the Cat Style) & Inside Out (Figaro Cat Style) - Joy is played by Lammy *Inside Out (Solid Base Style), Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon 87 Style), Inside Out (1949 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Care Bear Cousins Style), Inside Out (2013 Deitch Style), Inside Out (MikePandaBabyandAlexLionBabysAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (FremantleMedia Rockz Style), Inside Out (HundleyMeyerClassics Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Gene Deitch's 20th Century Fox General Style), Inside Out (FremantleMedia Illusion Style), Inside Out (Proud Heart Cat in Wonderland and Vesa Pan Style), Inside Out (The Power Ultra Sesame Style), Inside Out (Buddy and Lindsay Guinness Style), Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon Style), Inside Out (Jack Hannah & Friends Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (20th Century Fox Guinness Style), Inside Out (Super Chip 'n' Dale Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale invasion style), Inside Out (1958 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Super Mario & Luigi Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Avenue Style), Inside Out (1952 Ultra Style), Inside Out (TomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRules Style) & Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style) - Joy is played by Proud Heart Cat *Inside Out (Blue Characters Avenue Style) - Joy is played by Tommy Pickles *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Limited Totally Adventure Style), Inside Out (WarnerBrosandNelvanaFan Style), Inside Out (The Conguratulations Mario & Luigi Style), Inside Out (Princess Tomira Style), Inside Out Chris Crocker's Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude53 Style), Inside Out (1961 Illusion Style), Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay's Video Game Universe Style), Inside Out (1980sRockyRaccoonRockz Style), Animation-Side Out, Inside Out (Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, and Sally Spacebot Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (1955 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Mario Party Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Paul Young & Paul Young 65 Style), Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland Style), Inside Out (The Invasion CTW Style), Inside Out (The Noblest of General Disney Style), Inside Out (CBS Movies Style), Inside Out (LooneyBomberDude420 Style), Inside Out (Oasis Hudson Style), Inside Out (2009 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesVideoShowRockz Style), Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana Cartoon Style) - Joy is played by Soleil Spacebot *Inside Out (BusytownMovies Style) & Inside Out (Chris Crocker Female Style) - Joy is played by Hilda Hippo *Inside Out (Mixed up Male and Female Style) and Inside Out (RockandRuleFan Style) - Joy is played by Lynelle Deitch *Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style), Inside Out (Justin Bieber Invasion Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style), Inside Out (1966 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1967 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Simon the Raccoon Style) - Joy is played by Honey Lemon *Inside Out (SandowKM Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Loveler Style), Inside Out (The Commercial Background 2017 Style) & Inside Out (The Kingdom of Unicorn Style) - Joy played by Lady Tottington *Inside Out (Aaron the Meerkat Style), Inside Out (Sarah Yousif's Version) & Inside Out (WorldofClassics Style) - Joy is played by Anna *Inside Out (The Little Mer-Romantic Heart Style), Inside Out (ABC Collection Style) & Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Collection 35 Style) - Joy is played by Lisa Simpson *Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style), Inside Out (1932 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (The Adventures of Mike Panda Baby in Grouchland Style) & Inside Out (1967 Rules Style) - Joy is played by Bugs Bunny *Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) - Joy is played by Zoe Drake *Inside Out (HyperLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Power Sesame Style), Inside Out (OhLand Criticstim Urbanian 27 Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (Paper Mario Traffict Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes at Calgary Transit Style), Inside Out (1995 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (UltraSesameIllusion Style), Inside Out (1953 Rules Style), Inside Out (Super 1952 Style), Inside Out (Bugs and Daffy Ultimate Challenge Style) & Inside Out (Chris Crocker's Video Edition Style) - Joy is played by Bright Heart Raccoon *Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style), Inside Out (1985 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1944 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Invasion Mario & Luigi Style), Inside Out (1977 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Looney Deitch V5300 Style) & Inside Out (Magical Memory Clearest Style) - Joy is played by Funshine Bear *Inside Out (Super Mario Theme Rockz Style), Inside Out (Gentle Heart Lamb Digital Resource Style) & Inside Out (Tenerife Sears Style) - Joy is played by Daffy Duck *Inside Out (Nelvana and CineMation Studios Rule Style), Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay Invasion Style), Inside Out (Pepé Le Pew 61537 Style), Inside Out (The Mickey Mouse Team Style), Inside Out (Marvin the Martian 61534 Style), Finland-Side Out, Iceland-Side Out, Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales 61536 Style), Inside Out (1994 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1937 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (RockyRaccoon1986Rockz Style), Inside Out (1961Rockz Style), Inside Out (1987 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultra Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude167 Style) & Inside Out (1961 Rules Style) - Joy is played by Rinna Raccoon *Inside Out (The Invasion 20th Century Fox Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Rule Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Michael Jackson Style), Inside Out (Ultimate Flash Mickey Mouse Style), Inside Out (Metro Goldwyn Mayer Collection Style), Inside Out (Moshi Monsters Moshling Kitties Style), Inside Out (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Style) & Inside Out (2017 Movie Spoof Style) - Joy is played by Brave Heart Lion *Inside Out (Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart Rabbit Style), Inside Out (Opposite Deitch Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Game Adventure Style) & Inside Out (Hudson Mario Bros. Style) - Joy is played by Loyal Heart Dog *Inside Out (Al Jean's Compilation Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Hudson Style) & Inside Out (2013 Ultimate Style) - Joy is played by Minnie Mouse *Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) & Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Company Style) - Joy is played by Elsa the Snow Queen *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) & Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandLooneyTunesFan Style) - Joy is played by Linda Gunderson *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Style) & Inside Out (1940 Ultimate Style) - Joy is played by Harmony Bear *Inside Out (Invasion Buddy and Lyndsay 6153 Style) - Joy is played by Misty *Inside Out (The Invasion Vesa Silventoinen Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Deitch Style) & Inside Out (1973 Ultimate Style) - Joy is played by Speedy Gonzales *Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Style), Inside Out (Disney Avenue 35 Style) & Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales Style) - Joy is played by Champ Bear *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Invasion Style) & Inside Out (Princess Peach Company Style) - Joy is played by Tom Cat *Inside Out (Chris Crocker Resource Santiago Style), Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandFriends1986Rockz Style) & Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaDude Style) - Joy is played by Penelope Pussycat *Inside Out (TheBluesRockz Style), Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (1946 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Guinness 1961 Style) - Joy is played by Brittany Miller *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew Style), Croatia-Side Out, Inside Out (1970 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1945 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1951 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1997 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Chris Crocker and Vesa Silventoinen Resource Santiago Style) - Joy is played by Toborr Cat *Inside Out (Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot Style), Inside Out (Lewis Compilation Style), Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonfromTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style) & Inside Out (1988 Rules Style) - Joy is played by Pepe Le Pew *Inside Out (1942 Deitch Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse Rule Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Avenue 47 Style) & Inside Out (Marvel Studios Rules Style) - Joy is played by Love-a-Lot Bear *Inside Out (Super Mario Bros and Friends Rockz Style) - Joy is played by Pylly *Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Friends Rockz Style), Inside Out (Illusion CBS Style), Inside Out (The Invasion Super Mario Bros Style), Inside Out (Nyusha Rockz Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion Mickey Mouse Style) - Joy is played by Daisy Duck *Inside Out (Daffy Duck Style), Inside Out (Donald Duck 17 Style) & Inside Out (1979 Ultimate Style) - Joy is played by Grumpy Bear *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes Adventures Style) - Joy is played by Lola Bunny *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style) - Joy is played by Smurfette *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Friends Rockz Style) - Joy is played by Princess Silia Spacebot Joy playing in Cheer Bear in Cartoons/Inside Out Gallery: Stanley Griff x Joy.png Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy in Inside Out Joy in Disney Infinity 3.0.jpg|Joy in Disney Infinity 3.0 JOY_Render.png Joy and sadness sit.png Io Joy standard.jpg 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-65.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-177.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-180.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-193.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-197.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-201.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-215.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg Disgust is amazing.gif Disgust broccoli.gif Joy inside out 2015.png Emotionsio.png 55c63157e6547.jpg 16a0f3227c6b0855eb6cdafab78b4601.gif Inside-Out-244.png Sadness-and-the-other-emotions-admiring-the-new-islands-sadness-inside-out-38697574-243-243.gif Sadness-and-the-other-emotions-admiring-the-new-islands-sadness-inside-out-38697572-250-250.gif Joy disney infinity.png Disgust something green.jpeg Disgust throw up.jpg Disgust saves riley.png Joy as Lady Tottington.PNG Japanesetrailer2.jpg Tumblr ntapgmSWsx1uzxxkxo1 1280.png Sadness meets rainbow unicorn.jpg Joy.png Image.png Joy as Victoria Everglot.png FAJD&S NC.png|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear's appearance in Nostalgia Critic Joy sees the islands.png Joy about shortcut.png Joy see the islands are destroyed.jpg Joy says nobody is died.jpg Joy new house for riley.jpg Joy about new house.jpg Joy and bing bong are trying escape.png Bing bong is looking this place is wrong.jpg Bing bong and girls are looking at the park.jpg Inside-Out-45.png 12713 13.jpg 10433940 737629543012983 4949281395240949196 n.jpg 10402941 739906236118647 1605893783920017760 n.jpg Fear is like whaaa.jpg Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg Joy doing about riley her new room.jpg A DEAD MOUSE!.png 11010008 401727373338446 7631651662183387428 n.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-395.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg Th (11).jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4169.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4103.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7298.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6934.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6948.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6951.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6955.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-297.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-322.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7767.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7801.jpg The Wild Cartoonberries.png Joy the Explorer.png StanleyBob GriffPants.png The BubblesBob UtoniumPants Movie.png Go, Stanley, Go!.png Zootopia Stanley Griff x Joy Style.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Happy Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Emotions Category:Crazy Characters Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Blue-haired characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Joy and Bing Bong Category:Thin Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Mr. Peabody and Joy Category:Jiminy and Joy Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Campbell's Love Category:Campbell and Joy Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh and Joy Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Joy and Dory (Relationship) Category:Sisters Category:Fairies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Wise Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Joy Category:Teens Category:Young Adults Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Barry B Benson and Joy Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Characters voiced by Amy Poehler Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Laughters Category:I Dream of Jeannie characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Crybabies Category:27 year olds Category:Characters in love Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Yellow Category:Comedians Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Characters who inflate Category:Adorable Characters Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Jerks Category:Gay Category:Cute Characters Category:Bastards Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:Screaming Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:SpongeBob and Joy Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Assholes Category:Perverts Category:Homosexuals Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Nincompoops Category:Knuckleheads Category:Creeps Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Morons Category:Wise and Dumb at the Same Time Category:Glowing Characters Category:Creepy Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Memes Category:Dullards